


He Died Smiling

by despairing_rage



Series: angst oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Philza, ghostinnit, if anyone is interested, phantommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: As Tommy laid dying with irreparable injuries, he opened his eyes to look at the sky.It really had no right being that cheerful, with a soft blue and a smattering of beautiful clouds. Still, He was thankful. He supposed that it was a pretty last sight.He watched as the clouds slowly drifted by, looking for shapes the same way he did as a child. It was difficult to see through his blurring vision, but it was still nice to watch and pretend that it would be ok.(Does anyone want me to continue this with ghostinnit? It doesn’t follow canon, I just got inspired)
Series: angst oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173548
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is only their personas. 
> 
> TW: Death and blood
> 
> Also, this is grammatically incorrect on purpose,,

Tommy never wanted his death to be so pathetic. He didn’t want everything to end, not like this. 

Perhaps the worst part was the knowledge that it was his fault. There were so many chances for him to have prevented this, but of course he was too prideful to take any of them. Even in his pitiful state, he found it ironic that all of his claims to being a big man would leave him dead at age 17. If there wasn’t blood clogging his throat, he would have given one last laugh, as humorless as it would be.

Part of him was desperate for him to open his eyes one last time. Most of him knew it was pointless. He didn’t want to have to see the destruction around him. He didn’t have to look around to know that everything was gone; he could smell the smoke and feel the heat washing over him. The air was deathly silent, the explosions had stopped going off a while ago. Maybe the silence should have been comforting. Instead, it was a glaring reminder that nobody was there for him. They were all off taking care of people that mattered. Like always, Tommy wasn’t worthy of getting help. 

The pain in his chest had gone numb, but he could still feel his body trembling. His cooling blood was still soaking his ruined shirt. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time left. Clouded thoughts swirled through his mind, flitting just out of reach. 

He knew that he should have been afraid. After all, he was known for never giving up. Despite that, the prideful and stubborn person he once was had fled long ago. How could it not, after experiencing so much misery? Most people couldn’t say they fought in wars and were exiled twice. Even the strongest of wills couldn’t make it through unscathed. 

Though his thoughts were shrouded, he couldn’t help but reminisce of everything that led up to this point. He shifted through his memories, trying and failing to grasp onto the good ones. The only ones that came clearly to his mind were suffering.

The first war, the one that started chipping at his walls of confidence and trust. Eret’s betrayal that broke his ability to trust, only for him to foolishly build it up again. 

Schlatt’s rise to power, and the subsequent exile. The exile that drew WIlbur into insanity, trying to drag Tommy down with him. Leaving Tommy helpless as he watched the brother he loved devolved into a cruel shell of the caring person he used to be. 

The festival and all that followed. Explosions, withers, and Tubbo’s death. Watching Techno destroy everything he had worked so hard for under the guise of betrayal.

The heart shattering moment when Tubbo exiled Tommy. Sentencing him to Dream’s manipulation and torture. Letting him lose everything that mattered, filling him with a bone deep cold only the inviting lava could fix. 

Perhaps that cruelest of all, what Philza and Techno did. This wasn’t the first time he had been betrayed, but it was certainly the most painful. Especially considering that it brought him to where he was now. Dying all alone, knowing that he caused this. 

The knowledge that he betrayed them first bored into him. Not only that, he was the reason everyone had been driven away. Who would ever want to save someone as troublesome as him? He was the cause of all of the conflict on the server. Though he was also harmed by all of the fights he started, it couldn’t have been anything compared to everyone else. 

Even though he had long since accepted that he was selfish, it hurt so much more as he laid on the hard ground knowing he didn’t have much time left. At first he told himself that he didn’t deserve this. Yet, as more time passed, he realized that he really had it coming. If he wasn’t such a terrible person this could have been prevented. But he was, and it was far too late to change it. 

At some point his body had stopped shivering. He had never felt so cold, even when he trekked through the tundra to reach Techno. Even when he was stuck in the goddamned ravine with his insane brother, at least he had hope to warm him. Now he had nothing.

Isn’t that sad? That he had fought so much for so many things. He fought for his country, his discs, everyone he cared about, and in the end his own life. Look where that got him. All of the things he fought for were gone, and that hurt. It hurt knowing that he was the one to blame. Although it was the others who carried out their actions, it was Tommy who forced their hands. 

Tommy realized that his eyes were burning with tears. It seemed like a sign to open his eyes. So he listened. 

It was difficult to open them through the dried blood caking his face, but he managed. As soon as they opened, he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The tears that had been building up streamed down his face, but he hardly felt it. 

Instead of focusing on the rubble surrounding him he looked up at the sky. It really had no right being that cheerful, with a soft blue and a smattering of beautiful clouds. Still, Tommy was thankful. He supposed that it was a pretty last sight. He watched as the clouds slowly drifted by, looking for shapes the same way he did as a child. It was difficult to see through his blurring vision, but it was still nice to watch and pretend that it would be ok. 

Slowly, he became aware of the black creeping into his vision. All over again it set it, this was it. All of the pain he went through landed him here, alone and slowly dying. At least it had stopped hurting already.

He couldn’t handle looking at the sky rapidly succumbing to darkness, so he shut his eyes. He took in a painful breath, feeling the way it revertabrated in his chest. Instead of using his sight, he focused on what he felt. 

There was debris under him, the hard bits of rock pressing into the back of his matted hair. The rock on top of his legs felt much lighter than it had at first, due to the lack of blood flow. The blood pooling around him was slowly becoming colder. 

He decided to focus on something else. 

So he started listening as closely as he could. It was hard to hear anything past the ringing in his ears, but at least the silence from before was broken up. It sounded like something moving far away, like heavy objects being tossed around. He wondered what could be causing the noise, but couldn’t think of an answer. 

However, his questions were brought to a halt when he heard something quickly approaching him. Loud footsteps and labored breathing got louder and louder. Even though he knew he was already too far gone, he felt fear creeping in. He hoped he would be gone before whoever was approaching him hurt him more. He had no such luck. 

He heard the noise stop for a split second. Then, a ragged and piercing scream ripped through the still air. He flinched at the noise, and felt sharp spikes of pain as his body protested the movement. 

Without warning, he felt warm hands grabbing him. Whoever was there was saying something, but Tommy couldn’t understand. He heard another set of footsteps approaching, and another scream as they got closer. He didn’t flinch that time. 

He wanted to open his eyes to see who it was, but his eyelids were heavy and his face was paralyzed. So he helplessly laid there. He was surprised when he felt what must have been a wing wrap around him, and he distantly realized that it was Phil. 

Tommy didn’t know why he would be there. Were they trying to save him? Or maybe they just wanted to rub it in. The latter seemed more likely.

His thought was interrupted by a loud voice, followed by something being pressed against his lips. It was likely some sort of potion. There was no point, no amount of potions could heal him anymore. Their words blurred together past the point of recognition, so he didn’t bother deciphering them.

Just as he thought that, he heard a clear voice speak. 

“Please Tommy, I’m so s--”

That was all he heard before it cut out. He felt the potion being pulled away from his lips. Apparently they understood, there was nothing they could do. 

He felt a warm hand grab his and gently squeeze. It took all of his energy, but he lightly squeezed back. He smiled without realizing. 

Then it was over. 

  
  


Tommy died with a smile. 


	2. Deleting this later - not a chapter

Ok so now I want to write ghostinnit but idk if anyone would want me to,,,, so if anyone does leave a comment....?


End file.
